


Day 3: Singing Christmas Songs ft. Specialshipping

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling on the sofa, Cuz Red and Yellow together make orange, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holiday Shipping Challenge, I like to call this ship "Orange", Singing, geddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Yellow invites herself into Red's house, one thing leads to another, and she ends up singing for him. It's all in the name of the holiday spirit, but Red finds himself feeling particularly sentimental in her presence.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Pika/Chuchu (Background), Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day 3: Singing Christmas Songs ft. Specialshipping

_~Oh, the weather outside is frightful…~_

“Goodness gracious, are they already playing Christmas music?”

The radio in Red’s house crooned with upbeat, jingly tunes. He rarely even turned the thing on except to catch Professor Oak’s broadcasts, and even then, he seldom set the volume this loud…

Shrugging, the longtime trainer descended the stairs from his bedroom into his home’s lower level, only to find something he should have more or less expected. The radio was on, all right, its volume knob turned farther than he ever would have allowed. Pika stood perched atop a nearby armchair, thwapping his jagged tail against its upholstery to match the beats pumping out beside him. Another familiar Pikachu, a distinctive pink flower tucked behind its ear, leapt in place on the floor below.

Already, a startling amount of static electricity was building up in the air from the Pikachus’ combined efforts. Pika and Chuchu sure knew how to make sparks fly…in more ways than one, Red added, laughing it off. The pair had been practically inseparable from the first time they met.

And speaking of Chuchu…if she was here, her trainer must be as well, right? Unless Yellow was having difficulty wrangling the notoriously tricky species of electric rodent, but Chuchu had always seemed so well-behaved.

“Ah, Red!” cried out a voice. Yellow herself stumbled out from a neighboring room, nearly tripping over air. “I’m sorry, I meant to let you know Chuchu and I were coming over…”

Red could barely hear her over the continued racket of holiday jangling, so he discreetly reached for the radio and spun the volume knob to a more acceptable level. Both Pikachus emitted slight “Chus!” of protest, but Red ignored them for the time being.

“I just thought Pika and Chuchu would like a playdate, is all!” Yellow explained, nervously scratching beneath the brim of her giant straw hat. “Like I said, meant to warn you, but Chuchu just ran right over before I could stop her.”

Oddly enough, Red found that he didn’t mind the intrusion. If it would keep his energetic little Pokemon entertained for a while, who was he to complain?

“That’s alright, Yellow,” he assured, donning a wide grin. “If it’s that easy to break into my house, I might need to consider stationing Poli as a guard, though.”

“Hey, you were the one who suggested we live together way back when!” Yellow protested, playfully skipping further into the room to scritch Pika behind his ears. “For all you know, I might’ve been taking you up on your offer.”

Voice catching in his throat, Red protested, “Th-that was before I knew you were a girl! You can’t hold that against me!”

All Red received in response was a bout of childish laughter. Yellow was too occupied spoiling Pika with attention, scratching just the right spot along the rodent’s back to make his leg kick.

Knowing better than to pursue the subject further, Red sighed and plopped down on the living room’s sofa. Yellow continued to ignore him in favor of his tiny electric companion, and a stab of impatience pricked just beneath Red’s skin. For a reason unknown to him, the lack of conversation felt oddly desperate.

In lieu of anything better to say, Red commented, “Isn’t it a little early for Christmas songs?”

Yellow’s head snapped up like a rubber band. _That_ sure got her attention.

“It’s December!” she insisted, taken aback. “If not now, when?”

Sheepishly, Red fidgeted in his seat. “I dunno, it just…feels like it’s coming too soon.”

“It’s only the third!” Yellow fell back against the sofa, shimmying between two of its plushest cushions. “Wait—don’t tell me. You’re not a scrooge, are you?”

Under the boring stare of her deep brown eyes, Red retreated back into the crevice of the sofa’s pillows. “N-no, I’m not!”

The healer’s eyes didn’t relent their suspicion. Yellow’s eyebrows rose higher and higher for several tense moments, her mouth downturned into a pout.

“Prove it,” she challenged. “Sing the next Christmas song that comes on the radio.”

…Sing? Red could do a lot of things; he could battle, he could become a Pokemon champion, he could travel across the land searching far and wide, but he could most definitely _not_ sing.

“I…can’t sing,” Red lowly admitted, absently running a hand through his spiky bangs.

“Anyone can sing!” Yellow exclaimed, shooting up from her spot. She pulled her legs underneath her, leaning over her knees to inspect Red with curious eyes. “You can’t tell me you’ve never sung before.”

“I have,” Red said, his cheeks quickly living up to his name. “It’s just that I’m not good at it.” Trying to lighten the mood, he chuckled. “’Sides, it’s embarrassing.”

“I won’t judge ya!” Red didn’t relent, so Yellow sat up a little straighter. “Tell you what: I’ll sing first, got it?”

Before Red could tell her that was unnecessary, the finals strains of “Let It Snow” filtered through his radio’s speakers. Yellow’s hands cupped her face, briefly primping as through preparing to step out onto a stage, and her back straightened as she awaited the Kanto DJ’s next choice of holiday music.

After a pause, a clatter of jingle bells and a light piano refrain began to stream from the speakers. Out of the corner of his eye, Red thought he saw Yellow twitch, but he may have imagined it. A trembly smile broke out on her face.

“Ooh, I love this one!” she whispered, bouncing slightly over her folded legs.

Without preamble, the first lyrics flowed seamlessly past Yellow’s lips.

_“Everybody’s…in a hurry…in a flurry…”_

Her singing voice was lower than Red had been expecting. Despite his lingering embarrassment, he found himself leaning forward slightly to better observe his friend. Pika and Chuchu’s ears perked up across the room, leaping down from their armchair and creeping towards the sofa with curiously twitching noses.

_“Sure it’s madness…but it’s magic! As soon as you hang up the mistletoe…’cause you’re the reason, for the season…”_

The longer she sang, the more fascinated Red grew. Her voice had always had a certain lilt to it, a playful yet tough undercurrent that suited her well. It translated well into song, and Red felt a light stirring beneath his chest as he listened. He caught her eyes, and sensing the trepidation there, smiled to ease the embarrassment she’d insisted wouldn’t be a problem.

Then…everything amped up when Yellow reached the chorus.

_“I don’t need diamonds, no sparkly things, ‘cause you can’t buy this a-feeling!”_

Underlying toughness came roaring out in full force in Yellow’s voice, inhibitions all thrown off her shoulders. Red nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, but as he adjusted, he became wrapped up in even more fascination than before. There was such a high-reaching power in the way Yellow sang, accentuated by the way she subtly choreographed her upper half to match the music. Red’s eyes ended up just as enraptured as his ears, following the wild sways of Yellow’s ponytail and the way her eyes crinkled as she hit a particularly high note.

She was…goodness, she was so, so adorable, and pretty, and whole bunch of other things Red had kept extremely private, even to himself most of the time. Before, he’d never thought to act on those sentiments, even as long as they’d been there. Ever since he’d been the last to find out Yellow was a girl, he’d harbored those feelings close to his chest; though he had inklings of them even before that revelation, if he was being honest with himself.

But now, something felt different. Yellow looked so free, so unconcerned in the way she moved. It was contagious, and an energy ran through Red’s limbs that he normally only felt in the heat of a tough battle.

_“We’re gettin’ frisky…and slow dancing to Nat King Cole…”_

At those words, Yellow’s eyes darted towards Red’s. Whatever she saw there must have startled her, for a blush to rival any that could live up to Red’s name crossed her face. Even that didn’t stop her from continuing her musical number, albeit with a hint of shyness.

When the chorus came around this time, Yellow dared to hold Red’s gaze. Perhaps the holiday spirit was getting to him, but Red couldn’t stop smiling to save his life.

_“Nothing lights my fire, or wraps me up, baby, like you doooo…just want a cozy—”_

The two were so caught up in the moment, they didn’t notice their Pokemon clambering atop the sofa. In a flash befitting their speedy nature, the PIkachus bumped into their respective trainers, who collided in the middle of the sofa.

Yellow gasped, arms automatically coming out to brace herself. Instead, they landed on either side of Red’s torso in a ghost of a hug. She met Red’s eyes and swallowed.

“…A cozy little Christmas here with you,” Yellow murmured, feeling the red heat on her face like a Pikachu’s cheek pouches.

Red wasn’t faring much better, just as flustered and blushy as his friend. Every last muscle in his body was tensed to stillness, too afraid to move with Yellow suddenly so close.

When the song continued without Yellow’s accompaniment, Red said, “You, uh…you sound really good when you sing. I mean—your voice is really great when you—I mean—”

A nasally snort from Yellow broke the tension all at once. “Aw, shucks, Red…th-thanks.”

Emboldened by their continued closeness, Red thawed his arms and brought them around Yellow’s back, gently pulling her nearer in invitation. Yellow only hesitated for a moment, ultimately hiding her head beneath the brim of her hat and snuggling up the remaining distance.

Butterfrees may as well have surged in Red’s stomach. Speechless, he grasped Yellow’s hat and gently lifted it off her head. She made a noise of protest, but it caught in her throat when Red leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Crossing her arms and shuffling closer, Yellow weakly complained, “I still haven’t gotten to hear you sing, ya know.”

“Maybe one day,” Red chuckled, too pleased with this turn of events to protest.

Meanwhile, across the room, two conspiring Pikachus watched their trainers with approval, curling up in the corner of their own seat to share the warmth of the impending Christmas season.

_Thus ends the third day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> Does this mean Katy Perry exists in the Pokemon universe? I'll leave that for you to decide


End file.
